scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
One Big Happy Family (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of One Big Happy Family. Transcript: Here's a new trend from: * My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too Song: * One Big Happy Family Song from: * My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too Clips/Years/Companies: * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (@2007 Drew G. Productions) * TaleSpin (Pizza Pie in the Sky; @1990-1991 Disney) * The Annoying Orange (Arnold SchwarzenEGGer; @2009 Daneboe) * VeggieTales (Duke and the Great Pie War; @1993 Big Idea) * Goldie & Bear (@2015 Disney) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Dinosaurs (And the Winner Is...; @1991-1994 Disney/Jim Henson) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Faith Over Fear; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 Dreamworks) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * Fraggle Rock (The Honk of Honks; @1983-1987 Jim Henson) * Bear in the Big Blue House (@1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Hyperion Pictures) * Harvey Beaks (The Rebel; @2015 Nickelodeon) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Make New Friends but Keep Discord; @2010 Hasbro) * The Garfield Show (Virtualodeon; @2009 Paws) * Bubble Guppies (The Crayon Prix; @2011-2017 Nickelodeon) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Wishing You Well; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * The Pink Panther (I'm Dreaming of a Pink Christmas; @1993-1996 MGM) * Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (@2017 HIT Entertainment) * Elena of Avalor (First Day of Rule; @2016 Disney) * Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) * Chowder (Sniffleball; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Between the Lions (The Last Cliff Hanger; @2000-2010 PBS) * DuckTales (Woo-oo!; @2017 Disney) * Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Big Adventure (Part 1); @2012-2016 Hasbro) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Compilation; @2011 Cartoon Network) * Adventure Time (Power Animal; @2010 Cartoon Network) * Danny Phantom (Memory Blank; @2004-2007 Nickelodeon) * The Berenstain Bears (@1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Party All The Time; @2000-2015 Williams Street) * Rocko's Modern Life (Zanzibar; @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * Children in Need Medley (@2009 BBC) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Odd Squad (Oscar and the Oscarbots; @2014 PBS) * Casper the Friendly Ghost (Pig-A-Boo; @1950-1959 Famous Studios) * Family Guy (@1999 20th Century Fox) * The Muppet Movie (@1979 Jim Henson) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Low Tidings; @2008-2010 Cartoon Network) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Flea Bitten Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista International) * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (@2017 Sony Pictures) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Ride of the Valkyries; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Atomic Puppet (Sick Day; @2016 Teletoon) * Kidsongs (Boppin' With the Biggles; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Happy Birthdays; @2004-2006 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (A Robot For All Seasons; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Sesame Street (The Street We Live On; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Total Drama (Not Quite Famous; @2007-2014 Teletoon) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos